mikegravelfandomcom-20200215-history
New Jersey
GREETINGS NEW JERSEY! This page, along with the Yahoo! Group for Gravel will be utilized as the central distribution of information regarding New Jersey and Senator Gravel. Check back here often to find info for events, fund raising, material for publishing and posting, organization contacts, etc, etc... If you have any questions, please feel free to send the State Director an email! As of right now, few of us in New Jersey are in contact with each other, so we encourage you to join the mailing-list and join in! We are currently discussing plans for a press packet to send to the press and organizations, fund raising ideas so that posted material and publishing material can be produced (don't forget about self-publishing!), event planning, and eventually having an event with Senator Gravel in New Jersey! Get involved! And if you haven't yet voted for the National Initiative for Democracy, do so today! Take control of your life, and in turn, your government! - http://nationalinitiative.us Official State Director ;Official State Director *Tomislav V. Butkovic :Talk Page :tomislav@gravel2008.us Grassroots contacts *GravelFanNJ :mountieman2005@aol.com Wikia contacts *''add UserName here if you want to be listed as a supporter and contact from New Jersey at this site'' Yahoo Groups Mailing List *Yahoo Groups! Gravel NJ Join and be part of the mailing-list. Organizations to Contact Contact these organizations and see if they would be willing to support Gravel and the NI4D!!! ;Libertarian Party of New Jersey *http://njlp.org *Contact Form ;New Jersey for Democracy *http://njfordemocracy.org :Email NJ for Democracy ;Teaneck Peace and Justice *http://teaneckpeace.org :Email Teaneck Peace and Justice ;Tent State University for Democracy *http://tentstate.com ;General Information ;Tim Horras - Anti-War ;John Aspray - Anti-War ;Julianna Neil - Events ;United for Peace & Justice *http://www.unitedforpeace.org PO Box 607 Times Square Station NY, NY 10108 (212) 868-5545 Elected Representatives Here is the contact info for the elected officials of the state of New Jersey. I suggest you contact them by regular mail or by phone call before you contact them by email. It's more effective. Senators ;Lautenberg, Frank R. (D - NJ) 324 HART SENATE OFFICE BUILDING WASHINGTON DC 20510 (202) 224-3224 *http://lautenberg.senate.gov/ *Senator Contact Form ;Menendez, Robert (D - NJ) 317 HART SENATE OFFICE BUILDING WASHINGTON DC 20510 (202) 224-4744 *http://menendez.senate.gov/ *Senator Contact Form Congressmen ;Andrews, Robert E., New Jersey, 1st 506-A White Horse Pike Haddon Heights, NJ 08035 856-546-5100 *http://house.gov/andrews/ *Contact Form ;LoBiondo, Frank, New Jersey, 2nd 5914 Main Street Mays Landing, New Jersey 08330 (609) 625-5008 *http://lobiondo.house.gov *http://www.house.gov/lobiondo/IMA/issue.htm ;Saxton, Jim, New Jersey, 3rd 100 High Street Mount Holly, New Jersey 08060 (609) 261-5800 *http://saxton.house.gov/ *Contact Form ;Smith, Chris, New Jersey, 4th 1540 Kuser Rd Suite A-9 Hamilton, NJ 08619 609-585-7878 *http://chrissmith.house.gov/ *Contact Form ;Garrett, Scott, New Jersey, 5th 93 Main Street Newton, NJ 07860 (973) 300-2000 *http://garrett.house.gov/ *Contact Form ;Pallone Jr., Frank, New Jersey, 6th 67/69 Church St. Kilmer Square City of New Brunswick, N.J. 08901 (732) 249-8892 *http://pallone.house.gov/ *Contact Form ;Ferguson, Michael, New Jersey, 7th 45 Mountain Boulevard Building D, Suite 1 Warren, NJ 07059 908-757-7835 *http://ferguson.house.gov/ *Contact Form ;Pascrell Jr., Bill, New Jersey, 8th Robert A. Roe Building 200 Federal Plaza Suite 500 Paterson, NJ 07505-1953 (973) 523-5152 *http://pascrell.house.gov *Contact Form ;Rothman, Steven, New Jersey, 9th 130 Central Avenue Jersey City, NJ 07306 201-798-1366 *http://house.gov/rothman/ ;Payne, Donald M., New Jersey, 10th 50 Walnut Street, Room 1016 Newark, New Jersey 07102 (973) 645-3213 *http://payne.house.gov/ *Contact Form ;Frelinghuysen, Rodney, New Jersey, 11th 30 Schuyler Place, Second Floor Morristown, NJ 07960 (973) 984-0711 *http://frelinghuysen.house.gov/ *Contact Form ;Holt, Rush, New Jersey, 12th 50 Washington Rd. West Windsor, NJ 08550 609-750-9365 *http://holt.house.gov/ *Contact Form ;Sires, Albio, New Jersey, 13th 5500 Palisade Avenue, Suite A West New York, NJ 07093 201-558-0800 *http://sires.house.gov/ *Contact Form Category:Mid-Atlantic